Sailor Moon and the Diamon Queen
by Loaniss
Summary: Mamoru treats Usagi, Chibiusa and the girls to holiday home in the mountains. One by one, the girls are afflicted with nightmares of tests given to by mysterious beings who warn them of a ominous darkness seeping into their world. Will the girls be able to defeat the unknown enemy!


Another crash of thunder. Where was she? How did she get here? A dangerous flash of lightening sends her train of thoughts towards safety. There, she sees a small cave. A moment to think at last. Squashing all fear, she tries to recognise the place. The treetops below the mountains dance to the crazy rhythm of the wind with the thunderous beats of the storm rage above. Then a roar drowns out all noise. The calls her, all of her, her very being. It's a challenge, is she good enough? If only she was dressed for the occasion…

In a flash of lightening, her garb had changed into something more familiar; something she used to fight evil. The green bow with the pink pendant on her chest, with a gloved fist, she runs on to heed the call…

Exhaustion was kept at bay by determination, she was needed and she must heed. Every rock climb was quick behind her, every boulder was quickly beneath her feet. Nothing could stop her, nothing…

One final ledge, she found the opening. Within it lies light and the source of the roaring, she could feel it…

However, the light grew in the strength blinding her and any sense of her surroundings. Her feet were no longer on the ground. She was sent twirling, twirling…

With a start, Makoto shot up awake. Even now, she could hear the echoes of the roar. What was that? It was a dream, but was it just that? She looked out the nearby window to see a storm leaving. Realisation snapped and she grabbed her clock.

"No way! Damn it!" With a flurried panic, she got ready for school.

While approaching the gates, slowing into a jog, she felt an odd fear rise up; she was not one for being late. What will her teachers say? Will this only add to the rumours?

With a sigh, she folded her arms. Her hands felt a similar pen-like object; her Crystal Transformer. Concern quietened with the remembering of what she was capable of and with fierce determination, when opened the gates to school.

"That does sound like quite a strange dream," Ami spoke while looking out the window.

Makoto leaned in with a playful poke in Ami's cheek, "What you thinking there, Ami? Nothing's that pretty outside."

Ami giggled, batting her away, "I am unsure. In truth, I feel uneasy already." She sighed before going on, "Let's not forget what happened when Rei had visions…"

Makoto frowned. "That was something else. That was the apocalypse, this is some… strange test. It called, and I felt like I had to answer. Also, I kinda transformed in my dream. Has that ever happened before?"

Minako's bright smile answered, "Of course! I was performing a hit while defending the monsters from my pile of cake. My voice was on point!" Her warm laugh got everyone going.

Makoto could not help but laugh, although-= only for a moment. While the dream wasn't particularly ominous, it was unnerving how real it felt; the falling of the rain on her skin, the rumble of thunder shuddering her bones, the otherworldly roar that tugged her soul. Ami was right, something was going on…

A warm clasp took her hands softly, a squeeze sent ripples of ease all through Makoto. Rei grabbed her gaze. Her words surprisingly soft and audible despite another hilarious story by Minako next to them, "Whatever comes to pass, we'll handle it. We have each other. Now, we're off to have a good time. Let's go do that, ok?"

A true smile was brought to Makoto's face as she looked at Rei. Without another word, they turned to Minako just to hear the end; her stories were funny no matter how many times you heard them.

As they got out the car, the western-style house looked so peaceful, with the glow from the windows and gentle smoke from the chimney inviting them to sit warm by the fireplace.

"This place is amazing, Mamoru-san!" Rei didn't hide her marvel.

Modest, as always, a nervous laugh escapes Mamoru, "It's just a little something some relatives have. It was refurbished and we're here just to make sure everything's ok." He then turned to all the girls, "Go on, straight indoors. We have people who will sort out your bags, and by the smell of it, they've started dinner already. Please, by all means."

Sounds of awe and wonder were washed away by a familiar cry…

"Mamo-chan! You said dinner would be ready when we got there!"

Usagi flailed from the passenger seat at alarming speeds for someone who whined about hunger.

"Usako! Didn't you have breakfast at your parents'?"

As always, it didn't much of for Usagi to be reduced to tears, "It's not fair! No one woke me up on time, and Chibiusa ate them all by the time I was downstairs."

"It's not my fault you're dead to the world when you sleep." Chibiusa appeared from the car, stretching while side glancing at Usagi.

"I told Mom you weren't allowed to come! Why are you here!"

Chibiusa feigned a childish blush as her futuristic toy, Luna-P, bounced a couple of time behind her.

Makoto sighed, a feeling that was mutual with the other girls and went inside. As expected, it was a spacious abode. To the right was the living area with a log fire going in the dark fire place. The sofa was a deep red, worn, but looked dangerously comfortable.

After she took off her shoes, the dark wooden panel flooring not as cold as one may have thought, Makoto walked into the open plan kitchen which was luxuriously decorated and equipped with a few things Makoto didn't even recognise.

As she headed towards the hallway that lead to bedroom she noticed Rei sink herself into the sofa while Ami was studying the spines of the books in the study area; all the furnishings were a dark warm colour, which Makoto surprisingly appreciated.

As expected, the bedrooms were very large. Rei, Ami, herself and Minako were sharing a room, Usagi and Chibiusa in another with Mamoru taking the master bedroom. She did quietly wonder what was going to happen with Mamoru's and Usagi's sleeping arrangements, but she was relieved she silently discovered for herself.

Entering the shared bedroom, they had a nice window that caught some shards of sunlight and a door that went into a private garden with two pools. Makoto sat on the large single, a part of her melted into the comfort of the bed, another was still stunned by how decadent this all was.

Makoto had an urge to lie down, but she was suddenly too aware how light hugging the duvet was and stood up to look out the window. As a gentle breeze rocked the braches she could see the face of the mountain.

The roar instant and made her sway, at first in reflex, but then how much it resonated within her.

That mountain! Just outside, she heard Chibiusa's giggles and quickly composed herself. She was leaning on the door for support; how can a dream affect someone this much?

"This place is so huge!"

Makoto heard Chibiusa jump onto a bed, while Usagi took the quieter approach and simply stood next to Makoto and watched.

"This place is like a palace; don't you think?"

Makoto looked to her friend to find her gaze was on the tree outside, but her sight was elsewhere as she spoke, "You know, I heard your conversation earlier. Sometimes, I do have dreams. I am unsure if they are distant memories from long before or my imaginings from what I heard. But I see Crystal Tokyo. So beautiful, everything is serene, I wake with tears in my eyes. When that happens, I believe they are more than just dreams." Usagi had a soft smile; the gentle smile of princess and Makoto felt devotion stir within her.

A gentle tug from Chibiusa snapped the moment, "Are going to share a bed with Mamo-chan?"

Makoto felt herself gasp and blush. Usagi followed suit, but both out of anger and embarrassment. "It's rude to ask such questions! You and I are sharing a bed, and that's that!"

"Mamo-chan is mine! If won't, I will!"

"Well, I have you know - !"

A bell chime rang through the house. Mamoru popped a head through the door after a respectful knock.

With a well-mannered smile he spoke, "That means dinner's ready."

"Yay! Ready or not, here I come!" Usagi was off in a blazing speed. Makoto noted alluring smells from the kitchen. Foreign food, but it was a long time since she had lunch at school.

They all sat at an end of a dining that was capable of hosting many more people. The table was exquisitely designed Mahogany, Makoto recognised.

Rei and Minako were telling funny stories about the boys in their area they can freely talk about now, Ami simply couldn't tear away from one volume of something philosophical. Each last page promised the be the last as guilt was written on her face. The appearance of breadsticks from the friendly, casually dressed house staff. Various dips also, Makoto and Chibiusa had a blast trying them all; barbeque, cheese, sour cream and chive, guacamole, wasabi and salsa. Each were amazing, but modesty kept even Usagi from scraping the small bowls clean.

"Mamoru-san, what can we do to repay you? This truly is an amazing gift." Ami spoke after she dabbed her mouth neatly with a napkin.

"It's as I said, a relative wished to see how this was going. A tester occupying the building, and plus everything we have been through, I feel you all deserve a little break." Mamoru dropped his modest attitude for a sincere one.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone, but thank you." Makoto added after a gulp of the still mountain spring water.

"Who knew other countries has such simple foods! Tasty, though!" Nibbled away on the last few breadsticks.

Mamoru laughed, "That's just the starter."

Almost as if that was a que, rough menus were handed out. The girls discussed who was having what, everything sounded amazing. Chibiusa did a funny impression of a chicken, sending everyone into giggles.

Makoto liked the idea of the burger. Simple, and curious to see how such a grounded meal could be so expertly done.

Unsurprising, it was so flavoursome while being condense it size. That doesn't mean she was left unsatisfied. Chibiusa tackled the chicken pie with mashed potato; for a small girl she made a fair attempt at it. Rei handled the fajitas well while destroying them, Ami rich smelling fish risotto, Minako had various vegetables and sizzling meats on kebab skewers. Usagi shared a pizza with Mamoru. It was topped with fine looking ham, mushrooms and a few different types of cheeses Makoto couldn't name.

The chatter was rendered to silence by the great tasting food, fine cutlery eventually placed on mostly plates. Delicious, no doubt, but Makoto wasn't surprised Usagi and Chibiusa perked up at the sound of ice-cream.

The other girls enjoyed a glass dish with chilled fruit, and Mamoru settled into an aromatic coffee.

After the chatter had quietened, Chibiusa jumped onto her chair, "Let's go outside! C'mon! C'mon!"

Mamoru couldn't supress a small yawn, "Chibiusa, sit down please. I am… not too sure. We've just eaten…"

"But it's not even dark… It's a little early to settle down," Rei said looking out the large windowed doors that led into the grounds. Minako nodded in agreement.

"There must be some beautiful sights," Usagi placed her hand on Mamoru, who sighed.

"OK, sure. Actually, let me show you this one place. It's an amazing view with the sunset. We may be able to make it just in time…"

After thanking the kitchen staff, the girls and Mamoru went outside through the front door. Late afternoon was sinking, but the birds were still chirping. The forest was truly quite beautiful, but even stepping outside she noticed the slight shift in the air. Mystery lurked just outside of view.

The more she thought about, the more she cemented her suspicions; this was the same mountains from her dreams. How could she of known how it looks? This is was the first time she had seen it, she was sure.

Makoto wafted away the fluttering questions, answers are coming, she could feel it.

The ascent was off the track, but the girls' complaints were minimal. They arrive to small wall, which was easily scalable, to a cliff.

The sight was beautiful; the setting sun's rays catching the leaves on the trees with the town sparking on the horizon. In the way of true appreciation, the group were silence, each taking what they felt and treasuring it.

However, Makoto snapped out of it due to a familiar, yet strange sensation. She noticed they were on the mountain; this was where it all was. She followed the small cliff they were on around the face of the mountain, and suddenly it was there.

And ancient archway, leading to what only be described as darkness… It seemed to be etched into the stone, but a close glance noticed it wasn't made of the same stone of the mountain. The writing and strange depictions etched into the stone of winged monsters surrounding a grander monster. She took a step forward, curiosity and a will to put and to put an end to all these suspicious feelings.

Something flew out the archway, some black and angular in shape. It hovered above her for a moment, before a cold, uneasy feeling seized Makoto and dived to one side. Just in time to evade a beam.

She looked around to see she had some to manoeuvre, but not much. The ancient pillars looked sturdy enough.

The sound of footsteps and the calling of her name told Makoto that her disappearance had been noted and she saw them appear from around the corner.

"Guys, get back!" She shouted at them, but that left her open. The sudden tense feeling before feeling so heavy…

Her friends called her name and she saw them catch her before she completely fell.

Fell into darkness.

Deeper into the unknown.

A roar woke her up, or was it the crackle of immediate thunder. She was unsure, but she was on the ground; hard, cold ground. The splattering rain suddenly made her awake and sharp. There was another shattering clap of thunder, but as It faded there were echoes of bestial cry.

She was back. Back in her dream. How? She looked to where was… In front of her was the archway, with the four pillars, no longer crumbling; now sparkling in the flashes of lightening. The mountain! The mountain was the same, except the stone was different. There was no town nearby… Was she in a different time?

Lightning struck something nearby, rescuing her from the flood of questions that crashed into her mind. Through the stoned archway was flickers of light showed life inside. Scrambled for the doorway and welcomed by not much more than an alter and two green flamed braziers. She went to dry herself off, but found she already dry and already transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Welcome, Jupiter."

Jupiter turned to see a figure standing upon the alter. A voice smooth, but deep like the ominous clouds of a brewing storm. She wore clothes that she didn't recognise from anywhere, or any time, on Earth. Her fists were gloved and her shins guarded; she was ready for combat. A strange green circular insignia was upon her breast, with a gemmed broach in the centre. Her head was guarded with a green help, the visor raised to her striking grey eyes that lacked all sense of humour.

"What is it you want from me? And why are you invading my dreams?" Jupiter simply wanted to know what was going on, but it seemed her frustration found a moment to vent.

"Firstly, I apologise for getting your attention this way. Secondly, well done on passing my trial. Getting to this point of the mountain was no easy task, a great display of endurance was needed. Dreaming or not, if they mind sees its body climbing a mountain, it believes it is climbing a mountain. Through perseverance, you have reached the peak."

"You're not answering my question!" Jupiter slammed a fist into the wall, sending a crash not only through the temple, but through the mountain itself.

"You are right. I will be honest; we are in need if your help. The creature that has attacked you is from our world as we made a connection. Here, I see you are worthy of my broach." The figure unclasped her broach and offered it to Jupiter. "I, Leda, grant my power onto you."

Jupiter couldn't quite grasp what was going on. Trance-like, within a dream? Deciding not to resist, she clasped in the broach within her hand. Encased in light, the broach transformed to hold the sigil of three jagged points, which could look like the points of lightening or the teeth of a great beast and the symbol of Jupiter. The gem was now a beautifully powerful radiant-cut emerald. As it rested in her hand, Jupiter felt the world around her sink as she awoke back in the current time.

In a flash, she saw was going on. The other Senshi were losing ground on a formidable foe.

Bat-like wings, with the body of a man, but by no means human. Its skin, eerie azure with his hair a deathly pale blond. Makoto couldn't decipher weather the deep green leather-like material that covered its body was skin or a garment. His eyes were pupil-less grey with fangs and sharp pink lips.

"What's wrong, girls? Can't keep up with Thundross the Mighty? No, not many can, I know. Back to your feet!" He hissed and spat. With malicious delight, he lashed his shocking yellow whip at them that crackled with electricity.

Instantly, Makoto knew what to. Despite her physical fatigue and confusion, her friends were in trouble and there was only one thing to do.

 _Dazzling Jupiter Power Make-Up!_

From the broach in her hand, the crackling energy coursed through her, around her. The tension charges to the point she feels as if she is going to explode. In a crackle of thunder and roar from the beast of the mountain, she does. But in a way her power within is released from the civilian shell.

"Hold it right there!" Jupiter with new found power caught the whip before it made it contact, easily shrugging off electrical discharges the whip contained.

"You think you can just come into our world and start attacking beautiful warriors? You'll regret it! Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret; it'll leave you numb!"

The thing with wings made a high-pitched chortling, that sounded hideous, "You have a way with words for such a little girl. Can you back them up?" With a wild cackle, the creature beats it wings creating powerful gales in just a few flaps.

With new power from Leda, speed was natural to her. She become the wind within a storm. With her momentum, she scaled the wall a few steps and leaped high enough to reach the monster. With a mighty cry, Jupiter slammed her fist into the monster sending it plummeting. With a graceful flip, she landed and delved deeper into her powers anew.

Lightning gathered in each hand, pouring more energy into each, she slapped her two open palms together, "Shattering Thunder Pulse!"

The effect sent a wave of the created a thick tension, the beaten down monster coughed a laugh, "After all that amazing flash, no thun- Waaagh!"

An immense lightning bolt crashed from the heavens, near obliterating the foe.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi Moon! Now's your chance!" Jupiter shouted the loudest she could remember.

And she watched as Sailor Moon helped Sailor Chibi Moon to her feet. Chibi Moon rung the Crystal Carillon sending a high sweet chime through the air. In a flash of warm light, the winged creature, Pegasus, appeared. Blessing Sailor Moon with its power, it granted her strength to purge the enemy from the world leaving the stone behind which attempted to drain Makoto of her energy. Now a void of energy itself, it became dust to the wind.

Jupiter watched with renewed vision, as if she was now awake. Clasping her new broach, she promised to protect this world with her friends and allies by her side.


End file.
